


What Owen Needs

by LovelyJehan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Owen looked up. The light of Jack’s office cast a warm glow from above. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a message from Jack.‘Come up’.





	What Owen Needs

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me irl please go back now.

The Hub was quiet when Owen entered, which was somewhat both surprising and unsurprising considering it was around three in the morning. A Torchwood Cardiff employee never really had set working hours, the rift alarm had just as much chance at going off at lunch time as it did midnight. He had come in to clear his head, which could mean throwing himself into work, Jack forcing him to sleep, or Jack doing other things to him. 

Owen looked up. The light of Jack’s office cast a warm glow from above. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a message from Jack. 

_‘Come up’_. 

Owen obeyed and walked up the stairs. Jack was sitting at his desk, wearing the same clothes he had during the day except that his great coat was hanging on a hook and he had taken off his suspenders. 

Ianto was there too. He knelt at Jack’s feet, his head resting on Jack’s thigh, asleep. He wasn’t wearing much, just a collar which was a part of a matching set of four. 

Since Lisa’s death and Ianto’s suspension, the Welshman had been ordered to stay close to Jack at all times so that he could be monitored in case he was planning on betraying them again.

That had been the original intention. Now Owen was positive Ianto nor Jack needed such an incentive, particularly considering they had had some type of sexual relationship before they all found out about Lisa. 

Gwen, Tosh and Owen had all been present when Jack had given Ianto his punishment, and Ianto, ever the submissive, had simply dropped his head and accepted it. He was a much better sub than Owen, who often fought against Jack tooth and nail. Both of the girls provided Jack with a different type of submissiveness too. 

“You alright, Owen?” Jack asked, noticing how quiet the other man was. 

It would be Owen’s decision that would lead them in a direction of play. It would be his decision if he wanted to scene or just be gently ushered into subspace or if he simply wanted to be left alone. 

“I’m fine,” he replied sharply. 

“Right,” Jack drawled, raising an eyebrow. 

Their talking had woken Ianto. “Sir?” He asked sleepily. 

“It’s just Owen, Ianto. Go down and sleep. I’ll get you if we need you.” 

“Yes, Sir,” he said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s thigh where he had been resting his head. 

He stood slowly, looked at Owen and smiled sleepily at hm before going towards the hatch that led to Jack’s bed. 

“Come here, Owen.” Jack commanded. 

“I think I’m fine right here, thanks.” 

“Owen.” Jack stood, moving closer until they were chest to chest. There was little room for Owen to move, pinned between Jack and the desk. 

“Now,” Jack began, his breath hot in Owen’s ear, “what am I going to do with you?”

Owen didn’t reply. He wanted to be smacked, beaten or flogged, but he didn’t want to force Jack’s hand, he didn’t want it to be a punishment. They had danced this tango before and Jack knew exactly what his subs needed and when. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Jack said, pressing their bodies together. “You’re going to undress and put your collar on and bend over the desk while I get the toys I’m going to need. This is not a punishment. It is strictly to release your tension and mine. What happens afterwards is up to you. You don’t like something, you don’t get pleasure from it, you safeword, got it?” 

Owen nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Jack stepped back and left the room. 

Owen shrugged off his leather jacket and folded it, making a neat pile in the corner. He pulled his shirt over his head, folded it and placed it on top of his jacket. He did the same with his jeans and boxer briefs - Jack’s choice, not his - after he had toed off his shoes and socks. He opened one of the draws of Jack’s desk, the only one he had access to, and pulled out a wooden box labelled ‘Owen.’ 

Inside was his black leather collar with a gold tag that had his name on one side and Jack’s initials on the other. There were also two pairs of cuffs, a cock cage and a pair of nipple clamps with a matching chain to connect them with his cock ring. He pulled out his collar and fastened it around his neck. He and Tosh were the only ones allowed to put their own collars on, both Gwen and Ianto buckled theirs too tight, on purpose, and since then Jack wouldn't allow them to do it on their own. 

Once Owen had fastened the gold buckle around his neck, he bent over the desk and waited for Jack. When Jack returned, he laid out a series of toys on the desk in front of Owen.

“Choose.” 

Owen shifted slightly so he could see everything that Jack had presented him with. There was the cane, which was often used for punishments, two paddles one leather, the other wood, and the flogger. Of course, Jack’s hand was also an option. 

“The flogger, Sir.” He was sure Jack was smirking behind him. 

“What’s your safeword?” 

“Red, Sir.” 

Jack reached over Owen, his crotch grinding against Owen’s arse, and took the flogger from the desk. Owen tensed when Jack didn’t strike immediately. 

“Relax,” his Dom said from behind him. 

Owen did and heard the flogger make contact with his skin before he felt the warm, stinging sensation on his lower back. Jack struck him again, slightly higher this time.

“You can make as much noise as you wish,” he said before striking Owen again. Three times in quick succession in the same place he had before. Owen let out a moan. 

Once Jack was satisfied with the pink and red of Owen’s back, he moved to strike Owen’s arse. Owen’s cock was hard and he moaned with need as Jack struck him again and again and again until the colour of his arse matched that of his back. 

Jack stepped closer and reached over him to place the flogger back on the desk in the same we he had picked it up. Owen let out a groan at the feeling of Jack’s trousers against his warm, stinging backside. 

“What do you want, Owen?” Jack asked, his mouth kissing down the sub’s neck. 

“You, Sir.” 

“You’re not fighting me today, what happened?” He pulled back and turned Owen around so that he was facing him.

Owen turned his head so he could focus on the wall rather than Jack. 

“Owen,” Jack growled. 

Still Owen didn’t answer. His intention wasn’t to anger his Dom, it wasn’t the game he wanted to play, but he didn’t know how to convey it. 

He had come to Jack to escape his problems. To just let go for a little while. He had gone out drinking, but it had only served to make him angrier with his situation and he couldn’t find someone interested enough to go home with. 

“Owen,” Jack said again, but his tone was soft and his eyes were gentle. 

“It’s Katie, alright? It’s her anniversary,” Owen didn’t meet Jack’s gaze. 

Jack tilted Owen’s chin with two fingers so that they could look each other in the eyes. “What do you want me to do?” 

Owen glanced down at his bare feet, “I don’t know, Sir.” He was uncharacteristically submissive and Jack knew what he had to do. 

“You’re going to go and sleep in my bed with Ianto. Tomorrow, unless there’s something important, you’re going to stay like this in my office so I can keep my eye on you. You get angry when you’re upset and I won’t have you lashing out on everyone.” 

“Sir -” Owen began. 

“Are you objecting because if you are, there’s only one word that will change this.” 

Owen didn’t answer. Jack nodded and guided Owen down the hatch to his quarters. Ianto woke again at their noise and sat up in the bed. 

“Owen’s sleeping with you tonight,” He said, kissing Ianto’s head. “Only sleep. I find out you’ve done anything else, I’ll beat your arses so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week. Owen, I want you to lie on your stomach while I rub some cream on your marks, I didn’t hit too hard, no skin is broken so you should be able to lie on your back later if you wish, but I would be careful.” 

The sensation of Jack rubbing the cream onto his back calmed Owen as he began to realise just how tired he was. He let out a yawn and was vaguely aware of Ianto and Jack speaking fondly. The warmth of Jack’s hands on his back left him and was replaced by the duvet and Ianto. Jack turned Owen on his side and let the two men cuddle. Jack let an amused smile play on his lips, cuddle wasn’t something really associated with Owen and Ianto, but they both relished in the feeling of another body beside them.

They were really quite similar, Jack thought, having both lost so much at such young ages. Particularly their loves, Owen having lost Katie, Ianto having lost Lisa. He placed a kiss on each of their heads and left them to sleep. 

Ianto moved closer to Owen, who opened his arms for the younger man. It wasn’t something that they liked to broadcast to the others but, after particularly hard days or scenes, they found comfort in each other’s arms. 

“I miss her,” Owen whispered. 

“I know,” Ianto replied. “I know.” 

Neither of them said much more, wishing each other ‘good night’, before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

~*~

Owen woke to the sight of Ianto bound and gagged, with Jack fucking into him. 

“Morning, Owen,” Jack grinned. “Ianto, don’t be rude.” He added when met with a beat of silence. 

Ianto attempted to say ‘morning’ through the gag, but it came out muffled and a little pathetic. Owen appreciated these sorts of games that Jack often played with the younger man. Ianto turned the most brilliant shade of red when humiliated during scenes. 

Owen’s cock hardened in interest as Ianto let out moans of pleasure through the gag. Owen had experienced it often enough to know that Jack was hitting Ianto’s prostate dead on. Ianto’s head tilted back as Jack kept thrusting into him. 

“You know what you have to do if you want to cum, Ianto,” Jack said. Ianto groaned in response. 

Owen watched with hungry eyes, he wasn’t always a sub, and sometimes dommed Ianto with Jack. Although one of his rules was that he couldn’t dom the girls. As much as Owen enjoyed being submissive, there was something about making Ianto come undone and seeing him so dishevelled and out of control that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Please. Please,” Ianto begged from behind his gag, but it came out quiet and muffled. 

Jack groaned, pushing his cock into Ianto once more, not withdrawing right away, obviously reaching his release. Jack took something from the side table and drove it into Ianto’s hole once he had slipped out. He untied the younger man, but kept his hands bound and flipped him onto his stomach so that his head was near Owen’s crotch. 

“Be a good boy and suck Owen off, Ianto.” Jack said as he took the gag from his mouth. “You can hump the bed if you want, but you can’t cum until Owen has.” 

Ianto and Owen shifted so that Ianto could reach the other man’s cock easier. Owen thrust in to Ianto’s warm and waiting mouth, fucking his face. Ianto bobbed his head up and down Owen’s length, relishing in the feeling of powerlessness. His writhed around on the bed to stimulate himself, the humiliation of it only turning him on more. 

“Fuck, Ianto,” Owen groaned, placing his hands on Ianto’s head, taking control. 

Ianto moaned against Owen’s cock, the vibrations of it brought Owen closer to his orgasm. More thrusts and he withdrew from Ianto’s mouth, shooting thick strands of cum on Ianto’s hair and face. 

“God, look at you,” Owen said taking in the sight. Ianto’s hair disheveled with sleep and Owen’s own spunk, which also coated some of Ianto’s face. The red rope that Jack had expertly wound around Ianto’s torso stood out against his pale skin. 

From where he sat on the bed, Owen could see the base of the black plug resting in Ianto’s arse, as he desperately tried to bring himself to the edge. 

“Looks good, doesn’t he?” Jack remarked, leaning against the wall, having watched everything. 

Ianto loved when they did this, talked about him like he wasn’t even there. Like he was just some mundane form of entertainment like watching the tele. Finally his hips stuttered against the mattress and then he was cumming. 

“Such a good boy,” Jack praised, steeping over to him. His hands worked through the knots of the rope until it was gone from Ianto’s body. “Of course, you’ll have to clean the sheets at some point today.” 

He manoeuvred Ianto, so he could lie on the bed comfortably without touching the drying cum. “I want you to get some more sleep, because I know you haven’t had a lot in the last few days, and no you don’t get to argue with me when I so graciously let you cum,” he added after seeing the look on Ianto’s face. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” he replied, sleepily. 

“Owen, you’re coming with me to shower. Ianto, I’ll be back to wake you in thirty minutes.” 

~*~

The team were all assembled at the Hub, Toshiko and Gwen at their desks, Ianto down in the archives and Owen was bound and kneeling at Jack’s feet. The morning had been conveniently quiet, although they often were, and Jack was glad to give Owen the chance to sink into subspace. Out of all his subs, Owen was the one who never really let himself go there, preferring to remain strong in case his team needed him. It was a guard he had put up after he lost Katie, not wanting to let anyone in. Not wanting to lose them. Watching him lose Diane too had been devastating. But Jack and the others weren’t going anywhere, and if Jack found himself getting into more dangerous situations so his subs didn’t have to, well what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

“Are you alright, Owen?” Jack asked. Owen nodded in response, the ball gag preventing him from answering verbally. 

“No discomfort or tension?” 

Owen shook his head. 

“Good.” He said and turned back to his work. 

Owen let his thoughts run since there was nothing for him to do. How many years had it been since Katie? Three? Four? Jack had saved him from himself. Had taken him in, given him a purpose again. Owen knew that the same thing had happened with Ianto, both after Canary Wharf and after the incident with Lisa. Same with Toshiko. Same with Gwen. 

Owen had never been good with Doms. Katie hadn’t been much of one, particularly at the end, but God he had loved her, more so than anyone else in his life. Diane had flown away when he had started to get attached. It was just Owen’s luck. No one he cared about ever stayed for long. Jack and the team proved to be the exception for this, but Owen was scared - _terrified_ \- that if he got too close they would leave too. 

He felt Jack’s hand run through his hair and let the feeling wash over him. Comfort was something he protested against, hating the way it made him feel, hating the way it went against everything his parents had taught him. It had been violently ingrained into him and it had been difficult to shed that part of his life. Katie had been his saviour. Had taught him that he was capable of love and of being loved. 

“It’s okay, Owen,” Jack soothed, his hand trailing down to rest on the other man’s neck, just below his collar. “Let it go.” 

Owen shook his head, _I can’t_. 

Jack took the gag out of Owen’s mouth and massaged his jaw for a moment. “Katie is gone, Owen. You know that you are allowed to grieve and mourn for her. It’s human, it’s natural. We’re here for you, okay? Whatever you need, but I am your Dom and I think you need to reach your subspace for some release from your thoughts. Do you disagree?” 

“No, Sir,” Owen replied, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

“Good. Clearly this isn't enough for you to reach that point today, so I’m going to take you and you’ll service Toshiko if she wishes it, and then I’m going to take you to the playroom. Colour?” 

“Green, Sir.” 

Jack nodded and straightened the papers on his desk before standing. He unbound Owen’s arms and legs, allowing him to crawl, and attached the leash to Owen’s collar. Owen hated this, he felt humiliated, but it always went straight to his cock. He followed Jack out of the office to the main floor of the Hub. Toshiko was at her desk. 

“May I serve you?” Owen asked, kneeling by her. 

Tosh snuck a glance up at Jack, who nodded back at her. “Yes, Owen.” 

She spread her legs in her chair, making room for Owen. He trailed his fingers up her legs, taking time to tease her sensitive inner thighs before teasing her clit. Owen moved closer and without warning lapped at her wet pussy causing her to let out a moan. He found pleasing Tosh incredibly satisfying as she rarely ever lost her control, particularly in front of him. 

A hand tugged his hair, forcing him to crane his head back before controlling the way he serviced Toshiko. Owen’s head was jerked up and down as he licked and tasted her and gently nipped her clit. 

“So good, Owen,” She praised, her voice a higher pitch than usual. 

The hand, Jack’s he guessed, retracted and Owen drove his tongue into Tosh’s folds. He savoured her taste, but worked her over quickly as he tried to bring her to her release. Owen looked up at her and saw that Jack had unbuttoned her blouse and had removed her bra, now playing with her hardened nipples. She had craned her neck to one side so that they could kiss, and they did so. Until Toshiko was whimpering into Jack’s mouth and her thighs quivered as she came. Owen licked one more stripe up her pussy to clean her, before shuffling back. 

“Good boy, Owen,” Jack praised as Tosh was clearly too out of it to do so herself. 

Jack tugged his leash and Owen followed, noting that Ianto was servicing Gwen at her own desk. Her jeans and underwear had been pushed down around her ankles, to give Ianto access to her cunt. Ianto himself was still dressed in his suit. 

“Ianto when you’re done I want you to order lunch for everyone.” 

Owen thought he heard a muffled ‘yes, sir’ from Ianto speaking against Gwen’s pussy as she held his head there, but he couldn’t be sure. 

He felt ready for whatever Jack had planned for him, an obvious sign that he had needed this. To just follow orders and not protest or whine, just do. It was times like this where he could understand why Ianto was always so compliant regardless of the task. The only time he hadn’t been was with Lisa, and even then he had gone back into the hub after Jack had pulled the gun on him. It had been what started all of this. Jack saw that Ianto - and the rest of them - needed guidance and had become not only their boss, but their Dom as well. 

“Last night,”Jack began, after they had entered the playroom and Owen was kneeling in front of him, “you wanted me to fuck you, and who am I to deny myself the pleasure of fucking in to your tight hole?” 

Owen groaned, he was so close to being in subspace now, so close to reaching that wonderful floating sensation. 

Jack manhandled him until he was bent over the spanking bench. He gave Owen a light smack on his arse before breaching him with two lubed fingers. Jack thrust them in and out, loosening up Owen’s hole enough for his cock to comfortably fuck into it. Owen’s cock was hard and he could have cum if not for the fact that Jack hadn’t given him permission.

Jack removed his fingers and ran them through Owen’s hair before gripping it as he shoved his cock into Owen’s waiting hole. Owen let out a moan as Jack fucked into him. The white hot feeling of pleasure surged through him and Jack hit his spot dead on. Owen couldn’t think, could only concentrate on the feeling of Jack sliding in and out of him. 

Jack sucked and bit at Owen’s neck, creating red and purple spots that framed the younger man’s collar. Jack pushed once more into Owen before pulling out and spurting his cum along his back. 

“Let go for me, Owen,” Jack said. 

Owen came without any stimulation, as he had been trained to do. 

Jack turned him and lifted him off the spanking bench and into his lap. 

“You were such a good boy for me today, Owen. So good.” 

Owen was too blissed out to reply, but he nestled his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. 

“I know you don’t like this part much, so I’m going to let you sleep in my bed, and I’ll send Ianto down later to check on you, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good. You can remain here until you feel ready to move. I need to go upstairs now, unless you need something?” 

“No, Sir.” 

Jack slid out from under him, smiled at Owen and left the room. Owen collected himself before making his way to Jack’s bed, knowing Ianto would be down soon to comfort him when he inevitably began thinking about Katie again. But for now he was content to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so as always positive comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
